Neopia
Neopia is a planet similliar to Earth, this planet is a world of Virtual Pets called Neopets, the Neopets are Neopians, the cutest creature when the username creates their own Neopets. Neopets (originally NeoPets) is a virtual pet website that was launched by Adam Powell and Donna Williams on November 15, 1999.[1] Two years after the web site was launched, the creators sold a majority share to a consortium of investors led by Doug Dohring. On June 20, 2005, Viacom bought Neopets, Inc. for US$160 million.[2] Visitors can create accounts, own virtual pets ("Neopets"), and buy them food, toys, clothes, and other accessories using in-game virtual currencies, which can be earned by playing games on the site or purchased with real-world money. Neopets also operates a pay-to-play version, Neopets Premium,[3] and sells Neopets merchandise. Neopets was conceived in 1997 by Adam Powell[4] and Donna Williams.[4] Powell and Williams started creating the site in September 1999, with Powell responsible for the programming and the database and Williams the web design and art. They launched it on 15 November 1999 from offices in Portsmouth Road, Guildford, a location still commemorated on the site.[1][5] The site grew by word of mouth and, by Christmas 1999, it was logging 600,000 page views daily and sought investors to cover the high cost of running the site.[6] The same month, Doug Dohring was introduced to the creators of the site[7] and, along with other investors, bought a majority share in January of the following year.[6] Neopets, Inc. was created in February 2000 and began business the 28th of April. The website made money from the first paying customers using an advertising method trademarked as "immersive advertising",[7] touted as "an evolutionary step forward in the traditional marketing practice of product placement" in television and film.[8] Media conglomerate Viacom purchased Neopets, Inc. on 20 June 2005 for $160 million[2] and announced plans to focus more on the use of banner ads over the site's existing immersive advertising.[9] On the first day of the 2006 FIFA World Cup, the Altador Cup started as an annual international online gaming event[10] and had 10.4 million participants the first year.[11] The entire Neopets site was redesigned on 27 April 2007.[12] On 17 July 2007, a new section of the site, the NC Mall, was launched[13] in a partnership with Korean gaming company Nexon Corporation.[14] The next day, Viacom announced that by the end of 2008, Neopets, Inc would be renamed to NeoStudios, "which will focus on developing new virtual world gaming experiences online, while continuing to grow and evolve the existing ones."[15] On June 17, 2008, Viacom formed the Nickelodeon Kids & Family Virtual Worlds Group to "encompass all paid and subscription gaming initiatives across all relevant platforms", including Neopets.[16] Since August 2003, the site has been translated into ten other written languages: Japanese, Traditional and Simplified Chinese, Spanish, German, Italian, Korean, Portuguese, Dutch and French.[17] However, Neopets announced on 1 January 2009 that the Italian, Japanese, and Korean areas of the site would no longer be updated.[18] In July 2009, the Neopets site was the target of an identity theft hacking scheme that attempted to trick users into clicking a link that would allow them to gain items or neopoints. Upon doing so, malware is installed on the user's computer. According to reports, the hack is aiming not at child player's Neopets accounts, but at using the malware to steal the financial data and identities of their parents. Viacom stated that it was investigating the issue, and that the hack was a version of social engineering rather than an "indictment of Neopets security practices".[19] In an on-site newsletter for players, Neopets denied the report and claimed that the site's security measures prevented the posting of such links.[20] In June 2011, Neopets announced that the website had logged 1 trillion page views since its creation.